The New Crew
by ms.grouper1379
Summary: Kim and her friends; Grace, Kelsey, and Julie; are used to hanging out with guys and them coming and going. They knew that they would always have jerry though. They knew he had a life without them but when his life transfers to their school things change. Boring at first but things heat up I promise. Kick Jelsey Millie Greddie... lol not sure on paring for grace and eddie
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**I OWN NOTHING. This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited. Most of the beginning chapters are ones I've written in a composition notebook prior to them being uploaded. So I don't wanna keep typing because I know I could I do it a lot when I'm excited... sooooooooooooo**

...

**Kim's POV**

I walking through the entrance to hell this morning pissed and wet.

"Hey Kim!" I hear someone yell from across the hall.

I looked in the direction it came from to see Grace waving while Kelsey and Julie smile at me.

"Hey guys" I say half heartedly once I'm over there.

They all frowned at my response. Then Kelsey said, "What's wrong Kimmy?"

Kelsey along with a few others were the only people I let call me Kimmy but today was not going so well so I was kind of mad when I heard the name.

"Please not right now," I said trying not to snap on them.

"Ok," Julie said now serious," what's wrong and is it me or are you wet?"

"I've had a really bad day"

"But it's only 8:15" Grace said with a questionable look on her face.

"I know," I started, "I fell out of bed this morning waking up, when I tried to unplug my phone I got shocked and it hurt like crap, I haven't eaten since last night, and a truck soaked me on my way here so now I smell like I haven't taken a shower all week and I need a new phone because mine may as well just live in the ocean!"

"Well I can help u with one of those many things!" Kelsey said all perky.

"Please say it's my phone," I said desperately.

"No. May you be hungry no more" Kelsey said as she handed me a lucky charms cereal bar. "I was going to eat it, but after hearing that story I think I should lay off the bars. But just for today."

"Oh my gosh Kelsey thank you!" I said while taking the bar from her. "Your a life saver!"

"And so is he," Grace said dazed while Julie, eyes wide, nodded in response seeing what she was looking at.

**Oooooooo cliffy XD. Sorry really short but they seemed pretty long in my book but I'm going to combine chapters when I can. And I'm like really obsessed with pretty little liars and all those abc family shows so the whole A thing is really catch to me so I'm gonna put that at the end of each of my chapters in my authors note. But instead of A I'm gonna put K because that's the first letter of my name sooooooo until next time...**

**-K **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I've kept my promise and updated before Thursday. I will definitely make sure I don't lose my work this time I have 2 methods ;), I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT OR EASY A, and last but not least I deleted the two authors notes I don't think it matters whether or not I tell you but I just did sooooo I present to you chapter 2!**

...

**Julies POV**

"And so is he," Grace said dazed while I began nodding eyes wide in response seeing what she was looking at.

Kim and Kelsey were still looking around trying to see what they were looking at. Kelsey finally catching on stared dazed too. Finally laying eyes on the group by the lockers a bit down the hall Kim said, "Really! They're not even all that cute!"

Although I'm 100% sure we were looking at different people, we were staring at the same group. Out of all of them they only knew one. Jerry. Kelsey and Jerry have had a crush one each other for the longest time but neither will make a move.

"Jerry!" Grace yelled down the hall.

He turned his head, smiled and started walking toward us. Kelsey being her Jerry liking self said, "Oh my word he's coming over here. Does my hair look ok? Is my outfit cute? Is there something on my face? Is there something in my teeth?" she said the last part smiling.

"You're good," Kim said quickly because he was almost over there.

"Thanks… oh hey Jerry," Kelsey said a little too happy.

"Hey Kelsey," Jerry said almost tripping over his feet. We all laughed

"OK lovebirds that's enough," I said still laughing at Jerry.

They both blushed and made us all laugh again.

"Ok Jerry who's the new crew," Kim said breaking the laughter still having a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Why don't you meet them yourself," Jerry started with a smirk, "hey guy come over here for a sec." The guys turned in the direction Jerry was in and came over. "OK so this is Eddie, Milton, and Jack." He finished pointing to each of them.

"Hello," said who I think was Milton.

"Hey," Eddie probably said.

"Hi," said who was most likely Jack.

"OK so you've met the guys. Guys this is Kelsey, Grace, Julie, and Kim," Jerry said introducing us.

His and hellos were said from all of us as Jerry introduced us except for Kim who just smiled and waved. You could tell she was still upset about earlier and wasn't in the mood to really meet new people but she was being nice by at least asking about them.

"So what class do you guys have first," Grace asked mostly staring at Eddie them quickly looking away. Heyyyy I'm getting pretty good at this name thing. I was still staring at Milton but looking at him at the perfect angle so no one could tell I was really looking at him except for a true love master. You could also tell that Kelsey was again hoping Jerry go transferred to her World History class.

"Well I got transferred to Mr. Hess' World History class. I think this'll be the last time they transfer my first period." Jerry said pretty proud.

I winked at Kelsey and she blew me a small kiss to say thank you. "Hey me too," Kelsey said "surprised". "Wanna walk to class together?" she finished hopefully.

"Sure mamasita," Jerry said giving Kelsey his arm.

"Someone's getting a little fancy," Kelsey replied taking his arm.

"You know you love it," Jerry fired back making Kelsey blush. And with that they walked off to class arm in arm.

After they walked off Grace, Kim, and I looked at the 3 boys left.

"What?" Eddie said confused.

Oh no. Not another Jerry but Eddie seems like more on the fun and funny side. Jerry is more confused than fun or funny but him being confused is mostly funny.

"Wha-," Kim tried to start but was cut off by her phone ringing. Well it tried. She pulled it out, sighed, and then put it back in her bag. "What's your first class" she finished now silently sobbing that her phone is now a part of the ocean.

The guys looked at her confused. "It's a long story" Grace and I said sighing.

They gave an OK face and Eddie said, "Well I have… Literature" he finished confused and for some reason shocked.

"Ooooo Chemistry" Milton said excited.

"Home Ec." Jack said disgusted.

"Perfect" I said happily, "Well I have chemistry too, Grace has Lit, and Kim here has Home Ec." For a second they all just stood there then I started yelling, "Seriously do I have to explain everything Eddie you going to class with Grace, Milton your with me, and Jack your with Kim! Was that not easy enough! Now that 10 minute bell is going to ring in exactly 1 minute starting… now and I swear if I get a tardy in the middle of the school year you don't even want to know what I can do to you just using 5th grade science! So boys since your new here take this as a warning, NEVER mess with me and my school work or school! Now MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!"

They all stopped staring at me wide eyed and terrified and started running in different directions the guys following to girls to class. Even Milton ran but came back when he realized he didn't know where he was going and I was showing him to class. We started walking to class and I smirked at my ability to still have a backbone like that considering the last time I did that was like 2 years ago freshman year when this kid John showed up towards the end of the school year and the principle made me show him around. I could've swore that boy would be the end of me. He almost made me late for all of my morning classes. And since Ty's my uncle I know I little something. OK well I know how to punch and kick. And that's really good for a nerd like me. After the 3rd time I would've squashed the little record wrecker if Kim, Kelsey, and Grace didn't stop me. Kim and Kelsey pulled be away while Grace said something to him that scared him so much he left school that day and didn't come back for two weeks. Come to think of it that's how I met the girls and they introduced me to Jerry the next day. He was out sick the day I almost hospitalized John.

Speaking of them I'm soooo happy that the whole class thing worked out the way it did because we all got to go to class with or crush. You could so tell Eddie and Grace liked each other remember earlier when Grace asked a question but was looking at Eddie like more than half the time. Yup that's them. And from what Grace and Kim told me Jerry and Kelsey go way back like 3rd grade. It's a long story how the 4 of them ended up friends. Well not really. So basically Grace, Kelsey, and Kim have been friends since they were in dippers and then in 3rd grade and at the time Grace gave Kim the flue so Kim was sick and when Grace got better she was dragged to a family reunion. While they were gone Kelsey was playing with some other kids and saw that Jerry was all alone. She went over and saw him crying, sat next to him, and gave him a hug. She then asked him what's wrong. And he said he doesn't even remember. Kelsey started to laugh and Jerry started laughing along with her. Ok so maybe that was kind of a long story. Well anyway Kelsey and Jerry go way back. Well as far as me and Milton have gone is him accidentally touching my books. MY BOOKS! OF ALL THINGS BOOKS! Well event though I just met him and we haven't even had a regular conversation yet I'm really starting to like him. He seems like the really smart type, like me! I think he might like me back because I think I saw him look at me a couple times in the _I'm gonna look at you but hope you don't notice _way. I bet he's making a probability in his head whether or not I'll say yes if he asks me out. You know what the best part is… I'm doing it too! And as for Jack and Kim they don't really seem into it right now but I bet in like a couple weeks you'll start seeing sexual tension between them.

Suddenly the last bell broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see the teacher in front of me and Milton to my left at the same lab desk as me. I smiled at him and he smiled back but the chalk squeaking against the board made us turn back to the front.

**Kim's POV**

It was quite. Peaceful. It would've reminded me of the morning I had but I was kind of listening to people's conversations as we walked down the hall. Most of them were whispering about how hot the new kid was and why he was with me, but the few that weren't talking about me and Jack were actually having normal conversations. We got to a part of the hallway where no one was and Jack breaks the silence saying, "So why are _you _so upset?"

I just glared at him and sighed at the question.

"Come on I don't bite," he persisted.

I still didn't answer. He sighed and all of a sudden everything was blurry and when I got me vision back I realized Jack was carrying me over his shoulder, and before I could say anything we were locked in the handicap stall in the girl's bathroom.

"Eddie! No. Milton! No. Jack!" I yelled getting confused between names.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face. It was pretty obvious he was enjoying getting confused between them. "Well we're not leaving this bathroom until you talk to me," he said starting to get a little serious.

I huffed then sat in the corner opposite of the door.

"Fine two can play that game," Jack said, huffed, then sat in the corner opposite of me.

…

After 5 minutes of siting in the bathroom we heard the last bell for class ring.

"You know all you have to do is talk to me and we can go," Jack reminded me.

I just turned my head in the opposite direction he was in huffing again. To be honest I don't honest I didn't even know or remember why I wasn't talking to him but whatever that reason was I'm gonna stick to it and not say a word. My eyelids were getting heavy. I looked over at Jack to see him battling sleep too, but I saw him lose the battle so I decided to lose mine too.

…

The sound of the bell to dismiss class just rang making us jump from out of our sleep. I looked at the time and freaked realization hitting me I started pacing around the stall saying, "I just missed a whole 45 minute class with you and people saw us walking together so there gonna think we… ya know. Smooch smooch in the janitor's closet. My reputation is gonna be ruined but them again me and you. Oh my word me and you they're gonna think I came one to the new kid and start thinking I'm a slut-"

"Kim."

"It's gonna be another Easy A all over again. People are gonna start paying me to 'sleep' with them and then when I think I'm going on a real date that was just half of my pay for me to go hit the bed with him. Oh my word Frank I didn't even think about him he's gonna bother me even more saying 'oh I'll never believe one word they say about you hun.' Ugh I could just drop kick him NOW. I swear is he even comes near me I'm gonna-"

"Kim!"

"Oh my word I feel so selfish now I didn't even think about Kelsey, Grace, and Julie they're gonna be known as the slut crew because of me. And as for you, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie you guys are gonna be called man whores just because you were seen in the hallway with me _one _time-"

"KIM!"

"What Jack!"

"Well to start off why are we in here and we're gonna be late for our second class"

"Well for starters mister we're in here because of you! If you hadn't been so upset that I didn't say anything to you-"

**No one's POV**

This time she was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Not realizing what she was doing she hesitated for a second then kissed back rapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his thick dark brown hair. Wrapping his arm around her waist Jack pulled them closer together. Kim moaned at the sensation going through her at the moment. Jack, being more on the dominate side, grabbed just below Kim's butt lifting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Kim obeyed doing so. Now Jack's hands were on her butt supporting and groping her while she still had her arms around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair.

**Kim's POV**

Finally realizing what I was doing I jumped down from his arms saying, "What the heck was that. Really you kiss me so I'll stop ranting. Not that I'm complaining… wait yes I am complaining. Jack I swear if you ever do that again I'll rip your balls out and serve it to you for dinner."

Jack put his hands up in surrender then said, "Ok Ok Ok but you know you liked it," he finished with a smirk.

"That's not the point but I will say thank you because no matter how uncalled for it was it kind of cleared my head. Now let's get to class we're already 10 minutes late. Now what do you have next."

"Um… pre-Calculus"

"Wow. Are we gonna have all morning classes together?" Kim said sarcastically. "Let's just get to class"

**Ok so to organize my thoughts…**

**1- I hope you guys know that I'm kind of changing some parts from what I already had written in my book because I feel bad that you kind of didn't and I could go on and on about this so I'm gonna stop at that**

**2- Like I just told you guys I'm changing some stuff from what's written in my book I changed the walking to class thing between Jerry and Kelsey and like I told you guys thing were gonna heat up later in the book like no later than chapter 7 and I was totally about to make Jerry have like this cliché kiss thing it was gonna be really cute but I decided I liked to whole going slow at first thing and also there I changed Kelsey looking back and getting all excited or whatever I decided that the whole blushing thing was a better way to go.**

**3- I also changed a lot other stuff but I would take forever to tell you what**

**4- Sorry I got sloppy with punctuation in the middle. I know it's a little thing but those matter the most and I'm absolutely obsessed with perfection. Like I know nobody's perfect and no one ever will (except God obviously) but I still have an obsession to make everything in my life perfect. Well let me not get started.**

**5- For POVs do you guys want me to always use Jack and Kim's POV and only others when needed or just do it how I am now like try to use everyone's POV even if it is short**

**6- I'm really proud of most of this book I'm gonna say that now so that I don't have to say stuff every chapter**

**7- I thought of a really good idea for the bathroom scene so that's why its pretty heated in this chapter.**

**8- Should I make a rated M story next**

**-K**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I OWN NOTHING! I feel like I haven't updated in forever so here I am! This chapter is somewhat heated… just a heads up. XD I don't know if I should change the rating to M. tell me in your review!**

…

**Jack's POV**

I grabbed her by the waist slamming her into the wall full force and smashing my lips against hers. She kissed me back for a second then she shoved me off of her for some reason.

"Jack!"

_10 minutes earlier_

I walked into the cafeteria after my last morning class to meet the guys for lunch. I sat down with Kelsey and Jerry who were making out…. ON THE TABLE! I didn't mind at first but when Kelsey let out a loud moan I decided to go. They were drawing more attention than I thought. I slowly got up and a soon as I was out of my chair I was basically jogging out of the cafeteria and down the hall. I was halfway to the steps when a girl stopped me. She looked about a foot shorter than me with light brown hair that was halfway down her back. She wore a simple white t-shirt tucked into her light blue denim short shorts, which had a cowboy belt, with a light blue denim vest on top. WOW! She's so beautiful.

"Hi," she started with a smile, "I just transferred here. Do you happen to know where the cafeteria is?"

"Me too," is said with a slight chuckle, "it's down the hall to your right… I think. Just follow the small talk, yelling, and moans down the hall."

She lightly giggled, "Thanks umm…"

"Jack"

"Thanks Jack"

"Anytime…"

"Donna"

"Anytime Donna"

She smiled and turned, walking toward the cafeteria looking back and waving after a few seconds. All I could do is stare at her walking down the hallway, and when she was out of sight I stared at where she once was. I swear I saw Donna everywhere. A few people walked down the hall late to lunch and I could've sworn it was Donna coming back to talk to me again with that angelic voice of hers. Right now I wanted Donna really badly. I mean all I want is a kiss or a make out session nothing serious. Donna came back from out of the cafeteria and walked up to me getting pretty close.

"Umm Jack," she said a little confused as to why I was staring into space.

I couldn't contain myself any longer this time I grabbed her by the waist slamming her into the wall full force and smashing my lips against hers. She kissed me back for a second then she shoved me off of her for some reason.

"Jack!"

"What's wrong you wanna just get a room cause' we can always go in the science lab. Mr. Johnson is in the teachers' lounge. And I know that you have to want this as much as I do I could tell by the way you just looked at me," I said ready to get a move on with the kiss.

"NO!" Donna yelled walking away.

"Then what's wrong," I said slightly seductively while grabbing her and laying her on the table full of flyers in the hall. "Oh, I know. You like playing innocent, but really you know what you want," I said huskily.

I laid on top of her kissing her fiercely. She didn't kiss back, but it was obvious she was still playing her little game. _Well I guess I'll just have to get her out of this little role play act she has going on, _I thought. I traced down her beautiful body and stopping at her thigh tracing back up her inner thigh and stopping about an inch below her most private part. Her breath hitched and her mouth slightly opened to say something.

"Jack stop!" she said sternly.

I used this opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. I started exploring every inch of her mouth running my tongue along her teeth. She still tried to push me off but I'm not giving up because I know that she trying to keep up this role play thing but is terribly failing because she's so turned on right now.

"Get off of me!" she yelled trying to shove me off with all her might but I was too strong for her.

She wouldn't give up for anything! I made a bolt move and reached for the waistline of her pants. Suddenly I felt something make contact with my face. I stumbled being knocked back into reality to see Kim running down the hall and to feel a trail of cool liquid coming from my nose. I'm not quite sure what just happened in the past couple minutes but I think I just kind of raped Kim. OH MY WORD! I just raped Kim!

**Kim's POV**

I ran all the way to the principal's office on the verge of tears and Kim Crawford NEVER cries. I loved our principal. He's so funny, charming, and just a good person in general even thought her can be a wacko sometimes. I really hate the fact that I'm about to lie to him, but I really don't want to talk about it I just want to go home. I knocked on his door and he told me to come in.

"Hey Principal Smith I wanted to know if I could go home early today I'm really not feeling well," I said putting on my best sick face and accidentally letting a lone tear fall.

"Are you sure you'll be ok," he asked as he noticed the tear fall from my face.

"Yeah I'll be ok. Could you just have Grace, Kelsey, and Julie bring me my homework for the rest of the day." I was officially scared and felt vulnerable. You could tell because instead of one tear falling more and more and more tears came and it looked like a rain storm on my face. I hated being like this… all tear and vulnerable.

"Ok Kim," he sighed, "I hope you feel better"

"Thank you," I sniffled.

I ran to my locker and opened it, but before I could get anything out a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I gasped too scared to fight back and there I was face to face with Jack again. The tears that were almost gone came pouring out again. What had just happened to me was one of the worst thing that could have ever happened and one of those things where I wish Brody was around to protect me when I'm too scared or just don't have the power to do anything.

"Kim I'm sorry I scared you and I'm so very sorry about what I just did to you," Jack said.

"No! I've had a bad morning and teachers are gonna be on my case now so I don't need a sex addict after me too!"

"Kim it's not like that I-I thought you were Donna," he tried to explain.

"Donna, Jack! Donna! Sweet innocent Donna! I highly doubt she would like that either!" I backfired with a sad pitiful chuckle.

"Have you seen her!? She looks amazing! She looks better than a volt full of gold, and EVERYONE loves gold! Anyway my point is I was dazed Kim, I didn't mean it."

"I don't care what you were. Just leave me alone Jack." I grabbed my backpack, slammed my locker, and ran down the hall with Jack just staring at my disappearing figure. While I was running the bell to end lunch rang and Jerry, Kelsey, Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Grace were the first ones out of the cafeteria. About 5 seconds later I heard a voice yell my name that I recognized as Julie but I kept running and running and I didn't even think to stop and look back.

**Kelsey's POV**

Milton, Julie, Eddie, Grace, Jerry, and I were the first people out of the cafeteria. Suddenly we saw who looked like Kim dash down the hall in a rush. I quickly grabbed Grace and Julie and said, "Is it me or was that Kim?"

"One way to find out," Grace said.

"Kim!" Julie yelled as loud as she could down the hall.

She didn't respond but I knew it was her by her backpack and her outfit. I looked down the hall to my right. Squinting my eyes I could see Jack running his fingers through his hair and a look on his face as if he just screwed something up. Realizing what I saw Julie kept shaking her head saying no trying to deny her thoughts while on the other hand Grace was already over there holding Jack a foot in the air against the lockers.

"OH MY WORD, GRACE!" Julie and I yelled and the same time and dashed down the hall. The guys stopped whatever little argument they were having and had fear in their eyes. I've never seen this side of Grace before and if I haven't seen it there is no way anyone else has either.

Julie still has a shocked expression on her face when I said, "All these years and the Black Dragons would've transferred by now if you did this to Frank!" Julie no longer shocked nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I don't know why I'm just thinking of this," Grace said. "I guess because Kim's involved."

"So why didn't you do this for me with the whole Josh think," Kelsey whined.

"It's pretty obvious I mean we all have our weak moment but Kim's the strong one. I mean come one when was the last time we've seen her like this. I know I've never seen her like this but you guys have been friends with her longer so really when have you ever seen her broken down like that before." Julie said.

"Wow your right I can't even remember seeing her like that," Kelsey said

"See I told you," Grace said, "Kim's strong you never see her break down."

Kelsey started to laugh and everyone looked at her confused, "I may not remember Kim breaking down but I do remember her kicking Peters butt in 7th grade when he touched her ass"

Grace burst out laughing remembering what happened, "Now that's good ol' Kim. Julie did we ever tell you what happened?"

"No but it sounds hilarious," Julie laughed.

Grace started telling the story from the begging about Peter from earlier that year in 7th grade with Kelsey filing in on the parts that were in question or Grace was laughing to hard. "So then no one knows what happened but all they see is Kim on his back pinning his face to the ground with one hand and using the other to pull his right arm up and over to the left in a really painful position," Grace finished cracking up. "Karate has done her well."

"Oh yeah I remember that now! Kim broke the poor guys arm. He had to wear that cast for like a fourth of the school year! Poor Peter to this day he hasn't learned his lesson. Kim just kicked his ass last week for locking her in the janitors' closet and trying to kiss her," Jerry said laughing most of the time.

We all started sharing our hilarious Kim stories with Grace still holding Jack in the air using the lockers for more support as her arm got tired. "Um guys! People in the air here!" Jack said motioning up and down at himself finally annoyed.

**Grace's POV**

"Shut up Jack," I yelled and banged him into the locker again.

"Gee chica don't give him a concussion," Jerry said now hiding behind Milton and Eddie.

I just rolled my eyes. "Hmm should I bring him down girls?"

"Umm let me think…"Kelsey said sarcastically.

"No," Julie yelled in the meanest voice she's ever used.

Kelsey and I just stared at her smiling.

"Way to go Julie," Kelsey said giving her a high five.

"That's my girl," I said smiling.

"Well I have to have some type of backbone. I mean Ty is my uncle after all," Julie stated.

"Whaaaaa," Jerry said all high pitched, "I didn't know Ty was your uncle."

Julie Kelsey and I face palmed. Then Julie sighed and said, "Yes you did. I told you guys he was my uncle the day that I had to leave with Frank because I was staying with him while my parents were gone and he was at the dojo. Plus why else would Frank listen to me sometimes."

"Oh yeah," Jerry said smiling.

"Well anyway good job girl," I said giving her a high five and with that I lost my grip dropping Jack to the floor. He tried to run but Kelsey kicked him on his side between his ribs and hip bone. He fell to the ground at the sudden pain. As soon as he was down we sat on him. I was in the front with Kelsey in the back and Julie in the middle.

"Really! You're gonna kick me then sit on me!" Jack yelled

"All we want are answers," I said flatly.

"Ok and your questions are?"

"Ok 1st of all you don't ask the questions here, we do. And 2nd of all when we ask the questions you answer them."

"And for your sake they better be pretty damn good answers." Julie chimed in.

Kelsey sighed and faked a tear, "I've just been so proud of you all day Jules"

"Aww thanks Kels I'm proud of me too"

Jack tried to make a move to get up but I pushed him back down on his chest. "Don't even try it Brewer," I said through gritted teeth.

"Question 1," I started, "how long ago did Kim leave."

"I don't know like a half hour ago maybe 45 minutes," he said rudely

"Excuse me, don't use that tone with me ever again. You're not in a position to be talkin' smack to somebody." I told Jack. I turned to the girls and said, "She's probably home by now. And OH MY WORD class is almost over! Julie! Are you sure you're ok with this!"

"Of course I am Kim's more important than class. So what if I don't have the 3 year perfect record," Julie said, "Come one keep questioning!"

"Question 2," Kelsey said starting to get mad, "WHAT happened?"

"I don't know," Jack said.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack," Julie said shaking her head as if to say _don't do it._

"Jack please don't play that game," Kelsey said with a slightly evil chuckle.

"Like I said before. You're not in a position to play games." I said with an evil/ flat look.

**Kim's POV**

After I ran away from Jack at school for the second time, I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I soon realized that I wasn't going in the right direction to go home but I didn't care I just kept running and running and running. I eventually realized where I was and ran back to the comfort of my house while I would be alone.

As I walked up the path to my house I noticed my neighbor and my best guy friend walked out of his house.

"Hey!" Brody said with a big smile on his face.

"Hi," I responded in the happiest tone I could must but it sounded sad in his ears.

"What's wrong?" he asked now a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing," I could hear my voice crack and I could tell Brody did too.

"Liar" he said flatly motioning me to come over there. I walked across the lawn to his house and up the steps to his porch. He motioned for me to sit on his lap and I did so after dropping my empty backpack on his porch. He held me like a new born baby that was sleeping as I sat there and cried into is shirt while he whispered soothing things in my ear like '_its ok Kimmy', _ '_I'm here angel', _or _'I'll never leave you baby girl'. _When I finished crying I told him what had happened occasionally sobbing at the memory. We saw my mom come home and she smiled at us and we just waved. After my mom was gone Brody said something really Brody like making me laugh and we completely changed the subject somehow ending up talking about how weird it would be if Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner got married.

After that argument was over Brody asked if I wanted to go inside and watch a movie with him. I agreed and with that we went inside and prepared to watch _Salt. _During the beginning previews Brody managed to get us a lot of popcorn and a huge blanket for us to share. We laid on the couch cuddling together enjoying each other's body heat. My back was pressed against his chest with his arm draped over my waist. And by now I know what you guys are thinking and no. Brody is like the older brother that I've always wanted (I'm obviously and only child). We both agreed that if one of us starts having feelings for the other we'll tell them and then figure things out from there, but during the whole figuring out time we promised not to ignore the other and try our best to not make things awkward.

"Shhh the movie is starting," Brody said

"But I'm not talking," I said with laughter in my voice.

"You just did," Brody said playfully.

…

"NO!" we both screamed as the movie went off.

I turned to face him and we talked about how there had to be a second movie but came to the conclusion there wasn't going to be one.

"Just so you know I would NEVER stab you with a pen. I would've just pulled out my pocketknife," I said playfully.

He laughed and said, "And I would NEVER try to beat you to death. I would've just shot you with my gun."

We both laughed for a while then there was a long pause.

"Brody?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah I love you too," he said then kissed the top of my forehead.

We hugged then I cuddled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. Eventually we fell asleep.

…

I woke up about a half hour or 45 minutes later to hear my phone go off. I ease my way out of Brody's arms to see that I got a text from Grace saying that they're coming over and will be there in about 10 minutes. I text back saying ok then I walked back over to the couch and slightly shook Brody while softly saying, "Brody wake up."

"Yeah Kim?" You could hear the dreariness in his voice.

"I gotta go Grace, Kelsey, and Julie are coming over."

"Ok but do they know what happened?"

"Knowing then they probably got it out of Jack by now."

Brody slightly laughed then sat up putting his shoes on ready to walk me out while I grabbed my backpack and my phone. We were out of the door when he said, "They're really good at things like that."

"Yeah, when they do things like that, especially for you even if it's on a rare occasion, you have no choice but to love them."

By now we were at my house and I took out my keys to unlock the door. Once I got it unlocked I turned around to hug Brody leaving the key in the door. "See ya later baby girl," Brody said into my hair hugging me back.

"See ya hot stuff," I smiled at the nickname.

I broke away from the hug with a smile. I was halfway inside with my key in my hand Brody stopped me saying, "Kimmy?"

"Yeah"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I love you too," I said walking to give him another hug. "And Brody"

"Yeah."

"I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't angel I promise."

"But you're leaving for college soon," I sniffled.

"More like saving up for a car and an apartment that's like down the street."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he said kissing my head again.

"Can I help," I asked my face still buried in his shirt.

He slightly laughed, "With what?"

"Saving up?"

"No but thanks for the offer I wanna get his on my own"

"Kay," I said my voice muffled. "See ya later"

"Bye Kimmy"

I let go of him and walked inside my house. I closed and locked the door then I turned around and what I saw shocked me so much all I could do is stare at it.

**3,426 WORDS OH YEAH! Sorry not the best cliffy but REVIEW! And in your review tell me…**

**1) Should I make an M rated story**

**2) Was it too heated should I tone it down a notch **

**3) How'd you like the chapter**

**-K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I wanted to update sooner but my mom hasn't paid the bill yet and because we have the bundle package I have no TV, internet, or phone at home (by phone I mean the house phone in case that wasn't clear). Well the reason I could update now is because my parents are out of town so I'm at my aunt's house during the night so I'm updating while I still have Wi-Fi. So without anything else to explain on my reason for not updating…**

…

**Julie's POV**

We; Kelsey, Grace, and I; decided to go to Kim's house after school to see if she was ok after the incident to give her her homework. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton when to Jack's house to make sure to make sure we didn't come with Kim and kill him. How do we know his address you ask? That's the thing. We don't. That's what makes it all the more fun. OMG I am turning into a nerdy rebel.

We arrived at Kim's house and Kelsey knocked on the door. Kim opened it with a huge smile on her face. "Well it looks like someone feels better," Grace said as we walked in. Kim turned around still smiling at us. Then we saw it. A 62" flat screen TV with all of our favorite candy around it and on the medium sized wooden coffee table with different color sticky notes on the screen forming one big square with words on it** (sorry to put an author's note in the middle of the story I hate that when it happens but I hope you guys know what I mean with the sticky note thing)**. There were Yorks, Kit Kats, Reeces, Pay Days, Snickers, Skittles, M&Ms, Airheads, Dots, 3 Musketeers, Rolos, Hershey bars, Hersey Kisses, and Jolly Ranchers. The note read:

_Sorry Kim I had to go out of town for a couple days for and emergency conference. Have some fun and invite the girls over ;)_

_Love ya babe,_

_Mom_

We all just stood there while Kim was still smiling. I know I was thinking about how incredibly sweet Mrs. Crawford was, how many cavities I would have after this, and what Kelsey and Grace were thinking. Well I think Kelsey was thinking something along the lines of _OMG all this candy I'm gonna flip! _While Grace was thinking _OMG SLEEPOVER! _Finally Kim spoke and said, "I know right I had the same reaction," still smiling.

"So when do you think she did this," I asked.

"I don't even know. I mean she came home about an hour after I got home and was over at Brody's and I was over there for a good 3 and a half hours so," she paused for a second, "I don't know Julie you do the math."

I slightly giggled, "She did it when you were nearing your 2nd and a half hour stay at Brody's house."

"So I guess the TV and the candy did all the work and you didn't just sleep it off," Grace said.

"Well it topped it off. I was with Brody," Kim replied.

"Wait hot stuff like a brother Brody or-" I said getting cut off by Kelsey.

"My annoying cocky cousin Brody," Kelsey finished.

"Hot stuff like a brother Brody and why on earth would I be with your cousin?" Kim said pretty confused by the question that was just asked.

"I don't know Kim, you can be a little weird sometimes," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Shut up!" she playfully yelled then threw a pillow at me.

**Jack's POV**

The guys came over my house after school to make sure the girls didn't kill us… well me. As we were walking to my house I saw a familiar figure in the distance. I started walking a little faster curiosity taking over my body. Coincidentally the figure was next door to my house standing on Mrs. Campbell's porch. I saw her open her front door then hug and kiss the person. As I got closer and closer I realized that it was Donna on my neighbor's porch. I wonder why she's there. It's pretty obvious she knows Mrs. Campbell she did hug and kiss her.

As I walked up the pathway to my house Mrs. Campbell spotted me and yelled, "Oh hi Jack!" coming off of her porch. "Jack honey, can you please tell your mother that the meet has been postponed to 8:00 and remind her that it's her turn to bring the snacks."

See my mom and Mrs. Campbell, along with some other people on the block are all in this book club that they started earlier this year. Every night they had snacks and tonight is my mom's night. They also talk about books and other mother father stuff that I have no use for…. Well actually tune out when my mom tells me about it.

"Yes ma'am," I say enthusiastically with a huge smile on my face.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Anytime."

I was about to walk away when she said, "Oh. My apologies. Jack this is my niece Donna. Donna this is Jack."

"Hey Donna," I smirked.

"Hi Jack. Umm thanks Aunt Karen but we've met already," Donna smiled.

"Oh yeah Jack you do go to Seaford High now too don't you."

"That is correct," I said.

"Awesome! And please don't forget to tell your mother ok hun."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you. You're so sweet," she said giving me a hug and making a pouty face. I couldn't help but smirk at what she said and hug her back. With that she turned around and walked away.

"See ya later," Donna said waving and following her aunt back to the house.

"Bye"

She looked back, smiled, and waved again while I just grinned at her disappearing figure.

**Sorry guys I honestly intended this to be way longer but as I was typing I was getting tired of typing and if I wait til tomorrow I'll be home with no Wi-Fi and I won't be able to post the chapter so sorry for the shortness. I'm also trying to multitask and watch TV but it's not really working because I like to really focus on my writing when I'm doing it so yeah. If I left it I knew I would never finish it so here is the short chapter sorry for the long wait for nothing but this short thing but it's something right. REVIEW! DID YOU LIKEIT DID YOU HATE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED OR WHAT YOU HATED! XD**

**-K**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys this is an authors note. I unexpectedly got sent to boarding school so I'll be updating on home-leaves and I know that's a while but the wifi in the dorm is horrible so I can't use the internet to update. I would've put this authors note up earlier but like I said wifi sucks so it doesn't really work. So the next home-leave is in like 2 weeks so I'll be posting chapter 5 then. sorry for the wait just to get this but when I say I unexpectedly got sent I literally didn't even have a 24 hour warning so yeah. I can't wait to update! See you guys in about two weeks. XD 3**

**P.S. I'm updating right now from a hotel because my parents came up for the weekend **

**-K**


	6. Authors Note Again Sorry DX

**Hey I'm finally home and I meant to put this out yesterday but I was at my sisters house last night until like 10 then I came home and I had a headache but I was my stupid self as always and stayed up until like 2 watching tv then I was on my phone for a while which made it obviously worse. So anyway I was my oh so careless stupid self and completely forgot my book with the story in it at school so I cant update. I feel really bad and I know by some of the reviews it seemed like some of you were very excited for the next chapter. I'm sorry to say this but I don't want to disappoint you guys next time if I forget so I'm gonna put this story on hiatus until I'm able to update DX**

**Sorry again but...**

**Kisses**

**-K**

**P.S.- lol see what I did there pll fans XD**


End file.
